Unintended Consequences
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Repost. Annie's full of guilt and remorse when her actions cause Auggie to be hurt out in the field.


Chapter 1: The Cause

"Auggie!" Annie screamed, doubling back inside the warehouse at the sound of the crash. She peered into the low light, "Auggie, where are you!"

A low, familiar moan to her left whipped her head around, and with a sudden feeling of dread, she saw the formerly neat stacks of crates they'd hidden behind only moments before all lay broken in a pile. "Auggie!"

Another low moan and grunt of pain answered her, and she raced to him, pushing aside two crates with a strength she didn't know she had before she saw him on the floor in a crouched position. He'd obviously attempted to catch or ward off the blow as the crates fell, but his arm had caught the worse of it. Annie looked in horror as blood began seeping through his shirt. "Oh, my God, Auggie! Are you all right?" she cried, kneeling beside his crumpled body.

Gritting his teeth at the sharp pain throbbing up his arm, Auggie attempted to sit up. He felt Annie's grip on injured arm, her hand clasping his fingers and elbow. He hissed in pain at the slight movement. "Don't," he hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Sorry," Annie said, "but I need to see how badly you've been hurt. Let me?"

Nodding, Auggie felt her cool fingers unbutton his shirt at the wrist and ease the material up over his forearm. From the stab of pain he'd felt when the crate hit him, the raw edge must have sliced through the thin material, gashing at least several inches of his arm. Her gasp told him that it looked as bad as it felt. Suddenly, he heard and felt his shirt being torn at the elbow. "Annie, what -"

"It's bleeding, Auggie. I've gotta make a bandage," Annie said, folding the material and pressing it against his skin. "It's going to need stitches and cleaned out. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

With searching eyes, Annie took in the rest of him. Other than a coating of dust from the floor, he didn't seem to be injured anywhere else but his arm. "Auggie, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he groaned as another stab of pain went up his arm. "Not your fault."

The throbbing in his arm was about all Auggie could think of at the moment, but they needed to get out of there. He forced himself to calm down and took a deep breath, doing a mental inventory of the rest of his extremities. Luckily, he'd heard the crates creak as they'd tumbled and was able to execute a sort of duck and crouch. His head was unhurt, as was his torso.

"I think it's just the arm," he said. "Help me up. We've gotta get out of here."

Annie looked around at the mess and realized he was right. Though the place was deserted, which made for a good place to duck into and hide during their "unofficial" surveillance of a mark she'd been tailing, the crash had resounded loudly, and who knew would come running.

Holding the bandage firmly against his forearm with one hand, she took his other hand and stood up. "Come on, I've got you."

Auggie got to his knees, and placing his right foot under him, proceeded to stand. A sharp pain, sharper than the one throbbing in his arm caused him to crumple back down onto the floor. "Ahh, damn!" he yelled, clutching at his ankle with his left hand.

Several more epithets left his mouth as Annie fell to her knees before him again, pushing his pant leg up. Running her fingers along his ankle, she felt a slight swelling against his ankle. "Your ankle's swollen. Did you sprain it in the fall?"

"I think so," Auggie said, another chorus of epithets sliding between his clenched teeth. What the hell had he gotten himself into, he thought.

"Here," Annie said, maneuvering herself beside him. Hooking his injured arm around her shoulders. "Put your weight on your left foot. Now, don't be afraid to lean on me, okay? The car's right around the corner."

"Annie, I'm too heavy for you. Just - just go and call in some back-up or something. Leave me here. I'll be okay," Auggie protested.

"I am not leaving you behind," Annie said with a finality and confidence that shocked even her. "I'm the reason you got hurt, and you are getting out of here."

"You're not the reason -" Auggie started to say, but Annie was already moving, and he felt himself being lifted. He had no choice but to put his weight on her as they got to their feet. Balancing himself on his left foot, with his injured arm resting heavily on her shoulders, he felt her arm go around his back, stronger than he would have given her credit for.

Testing his right ankle, he found he could put a slight bit of pressure on it without much pain. Hopefully it was only moderately sprained, and he'd be able to hobble the thankfully short distance to Annie's car.

The exam room at the hospital fell quiet as the door swung shut behind the nurse. Auggie had never liked hospitals, even prior to Tikrit. They were places you went when you or your loved ones got hurt. Though most of the time you left feeling better, sometimes you didn't, and sometimes you never leave at all.

"Hey," he heard Annie say to his left. Warm fingers wrapped around his, and he clenched them reassuringly.

"So, do you know when I'll be able to get out of here?" Auggie asked. "Did the doctor say anything to you?"

"No," Annie said, shaking her head. "I - uhh, I called Joan."

Auggie started at this, apprehension filling him. "What'd you tell her?"

"The truth, Auggie. I had to. That woman can smell a lie a mile away. And besides, since all this was my fault, I'd rather I lost my job rather than you," Annie said, standing.

"What makes you think you'd lose your job over this?" Auggie asked, frowning.

"Don't you remember the last time Joan found you helping me out in the field? She threatened to fire both of us," Annie said, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "I can't let that happen, not to you. I can always get a job somewhere else, but you're too valuable to the CIA. I'll - I'll just say I guilted you into helping me, that you owed me a favor or something."

"Annie," Auggie said loudly enough for her to stop talking. "Come here."

Holding out his left hand, he felt her fingers clasp into his. "This wasn't your fault," he said, gripping her hand firmly. "Get that through your head right now."

"But -" Annie started to say, her eyes taking in his heavily bandaged arm and ankle. Her words were stopped, though, by the sudden banging open of the exam room door.

Dropping his hand quickly, Annie whipped around, her face falling as she saw Joan standing before them, anger and frustration battling for control of her features.

"Just what the hell did you two think you were doing?" she said in such a low, even voice that Annie's mouth fell open at the severity of her words.

Chapter 2: The Consequences

Annie stepped forward, "Joan, I can explain everything. You see -"

"You," Joan interrupted, walking past Annie to Auggie, shooting her with an icy glare, "be quiet and sit down."

As her junior agent settled into the orange chair beside the hospital bed, Joan walked around to Auggie's bedside, taking in a sight she'd hoped she'd never see again. "Auggie. First of all, how are you feeling? Much pain?"

"Arm's throbbing, but pain meds have dulled it down a bit. Ankle's sore," Auggie said.

"I've talked to the doctor. You received 25 stitches in your arm. They removed several shards of wood splinters. You'll be on pain meds and antibiotics for several days. As for your ankle, he said nothing was broken, but you sustained a moderate sprain."

Auggie nodded, he'd sustained sprains in the past, and knew the drill.

"Your stitches will be removed in about a week. Until then, if you plan on not suffering any loss of use or limited mobility, you are to keep it dry and not use your hand during that time," Joan recited.

Seeing Auggie nod again, she set her eyes on the shrinking blonde sitting in the chair wringing her hands in front of her. "Annie," she said harshly, "care to explain to me why the head of the DPD Tech Ops is lying in this hospital bed?"

Annie winced at her tone, setting the guilt she was already feeling deeper in the pit of her stomach. "Joan, I don't know where to begin -"

"Don't blame Annie," Auggie protested, only to be cut off by his boss.

"Quiet, Anderson," Joan replied coldly. "Annie, you were saying?"

Taking a deep breath, Annie looked up at her boss, who stood, arms crossed in front of her. "First of all, if anyone's to be blamed, it's me. I know you forbade Auggie from going out in the field, but -"

"I'll decide who's to blame and what's to be done," Joan interrupted. "Right now, you will tell me, in detail, what's happened in the past few hours."

Nodding, Annie stood. "I received the info to tail Rick Zakari this morning. Before I left, I'd stopped by Auggie's office and told him where I was going. He - umm -" Annie hesitated. Joan asked for the truth, but the last thing she wanted to do was implicate her best friend.

"Go ahead, Annie," Auggie prompted, giving her a small smile. "Tell her."

"He asked if I wanted some company, and though I told him I was capable of following Zakari without being seen, he said he wanted to stretch his legs, and it'd seem less suspicious if a couple were walking behind him instead of a single female, and - and I said okay," Annie said, risking a look at Joan's face. Damn, she thought. The woman could teach a class on stoic.

"We were walking down the street, arm-in-arm, keeping at least 20 paces behind when I saw Zakari look back at us. He caught my eye, and so I turned to Auggie and told him so. That's when we ducked into a nearby building. I - it was dark inside, but there were some wooden crates that we stood behind for about a minute. After I thought enough time had passed, I told Auggie to stay there while I checked outside to see if Zakari had moved on," Annie explained in a rush, keeping her eyes on the sheet covering Auggie's legs.

"And then?" Joan asked, her voice still icy.

"And - and then," Annie said, her voice shaking as she flashed back on the memory. "Then I heard the crash and rushed back in to see the - the crates had fallen, and Auggie was nowhere to be seen. I - I pulled them off him, and his arm was bleeding, and when he went to stand up, he - he screamed, and he fell -"

Auggie interrupted, sensing her distress, "After Annie left me, I'd heard the crates creak before they fell and was able to crouch down before they'd crashed. I put my arm up, and it caught the brunt of the fall. My ankle must have twisted as I hit the ground."

"Hmm," Joan said thoughtfully, taking all the information in. She began pacing in the small room. "You said you heard the crates creak? Like they were tilting?"

"I guess so," Auggie said, shrugging his shoulders.

As his words sunk in, Annie's hands gripped the bedrail. The minute between when she'd left Auggie and heard the crash played over in her mind. Seeing him crumpled there, his shirt sleeve rapidly reddening, had shocked and scared her, but thinking back now, she remembered that, as she'd tried to walk quietly around the crates to peek out the open doorway, she'd stumbled a bit, and her hand reached out to catch herself. She'd steadied herself on the crates, which meant -

Oh, God, she thought, dipping her head to her chest and squeezing her fingers around the cold metal. She'd caused the crates to tilt and fall. She was the reason her best friend was here, in pain and on the brink of losing his job.

"Very well," Joan said, ceasing her pacing in front of the hospital bed. "Here's what's going to happen. As much as I'm sure the both of you would like it, this cannot be just swept under the rug. You went against my direct orders. A swift reprimand, complete with demotion and probable complete loss of position would be the usual actions taken in a situation like this, but unfortunately, I cannot do that."

Annie raised her stricken gaze to her, "Joan, whatever you have to -"

Silencing her with an upraised hand, Joan continued, "To make this official would mean writing it up, making everyone, including Arthur, aware of the fact that two of my best people felt the need to embarrass me, and in fact, embarrass the entire of the DPD, by defying my strict orders."

Annie shut her eyes at this, her guilt sinking her even deeper into shame.

"So, unofficially, you both are pulled from duty for two weeks. I'd make it longer, but anymore time would raise suspicions. Annie, officially, you will be on vacation. I do not want to see your face for those two weeks. Auggie, of course, will need to recuperate. I'll explain that you had an accident and will be on sick leave during that time."

Her eyes flying open at Joan's words, Annie's mouth fell open. She wasn't being fired?

Frowning at the relieved look on her young agent's face, Joan turned to her, "If you think you're getting off easy, think again. Auggie's injuries, though not too severe, will require attending. I cannot allow the true nature of how that happened to go beyond this room. You, therefore, will stay with Auggie during the next two weeks and attend to his medical needs."

Silence hung in the room as Auggie and Annie processed Joan's words. Auggie

spoke first. "Joan, I'm a big boy, there's no reason to -"

"There's no reason to not fire both your asses right here and now," Joan spit out, causing Auggie to flinch. "I cannot risk you injuring yourself further by stumbling around your apartment, by yourself, on crutches with only one fully functional arm. The only reason I'm offering this generous alternative is because the DPD needs you, both of you. Understand, this is a one-time deal. Defy me again, and I won't be so kind."

With those final cutting words, Joan stalked out of the room, her heels clicking loudly in the small room.

As the door swung shut, Annie let out a breath harshly, her fingers again gripping the bedrail until her knuckles turned white. Waves of guilt, embarrassment, and relief flooded over her simultaneously, making her slightly nauseous with their effects. She opened her eyes when she felt Auggie's fingers on hers.

"Hey, you okay?"

Annie gave a short, derisive laugh, "Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

"Yeah, well," Auggie said, releasing her hand and running it through his hair. Dust from the warehouse floor still clung to the strands, and he coughed as it floated down around him.

Annie looked over at him, her own worries slipping a bit as she took in his paler-than-usual skin, the dust interspersed through his wavy hair, and his arm as it lay on his stomach, wrapped in white bandages.

"Auggie," she said, her voice breaking, "please forgive me."

Startled at the sad tone of her voice, Auggie turned toward her, "Don't blame yourself, Annie. We both got in this together, and we'll weather it together. Though personally I think Joan's punishment is a bit excessive, there's nothing we can do about it now."

Reaching over, he patted her hands as they gripped the bed rail. "Now, could you go find that nurse that just left? I'd like to get out of here."

Chapter 3: Day 1

Annie looked over at Auggie, his head against the neck rest, eyes closed, sleeping soundly. She'd pulled up in front of his apartment building and hesitated to wake him. He'd dropped off soon in a doze after leaving the hospital and didn't even wake when she'd stopped at her house to pack a bag for her two-week "vacation."

Thankfully, Danielle wasn't home, so a detailed note of how she'd accepted a house-sitting favor for her boss at the Smithsonian sufficed enough as an explanation.

"Auggie?" she said quietly. He didn't stir, so Annie shook his shoulder gently. "Auggie? You're home."

Jerking awake at her touch, Auggie's eyes flew open. The sudden movement, though, sent a sharp pain up his arm as the newly placed stitches protested. Groaning, he gripped his bandaged arm with his left hand, willing the pain to subside.

"Guess the pain meds have worn off, huh?" he heard Annie say beside him.

"Yeah, either that, or the doc left a few wood splinters in there to keep me humble," he joked, giving a half-laugh as he reached down to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Oh!" Annie said. "Do you want to go back to the hospital? I can -"

"I'm kidding, Annie," Auggie said wearily. "Can we just go inside? It's been a long day."

Sliding the seatbelt over his shoulder, Auggie gathered his strength before opening the car door. Twisting around so both his legs were out of the car and on the ground, he shifted his weight so his left leg would bear his weight as he stood.

Taking a deep breath, he was about to stand when he felt Annie's hands on his shoulders. "Here, just like how we got out of the building," she said. "Put your weight on me."

"Annie, you don't have to -" Auggie started to say, but his protestations fell on deaf ears as he felt her lift his injured arm and place it on her shoulders. Grasping the car door with his left hand, he stood on his left foot, allowing his right to touch the ground gingerly. Thankfully, he'd been able to fit his shoe back on over the bandages, though the laces stayed untied.

They stood together for a few seconds, balancing his weight between them, before taking a few steps. Once clear of the car door, Auggie slammed it shut, and they entered the building, one shuffling-step at a time. He laughed as he imagined how they looked.

"What's so funny?" Annie asked, adjusting her arm around his back.

"If we got a sack, I bet we'd win at a three-legged race," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, though she couldn't bring herself to join in his mirth. She still felt terrible over causing his current situation and didn't think she could smile again until he was healthy again and back behind his desk at work.

After ten minutes of shuffling and opening doors and maneuvering in and out of the elevator, they finally made it into Auggie's apartment. Annie breathed a sigh of relief as she led him to his couch and watched him settle down into it.

"I've just gotta go get my bag from the car. Will you be all right?" Annie asked, grabbing a pillow and sliding it under his foot. Thinking again, she slid his shoe off and repositioned the pillow.

"Annie, I'm fine," Auggie said reassuringly. "I'm a big boy, and I've been hurt before, worse than this."

"I know, but -" Annie said.

"Go get your stuff. I'll be right here when you get back," Auggie said, laying his head back against the cushions.

"Okay," Annie replied, and quickly made her way out of the apartment.

Several minutes later, she returned, her suitcase rolling along behind her, a plastic bag from the hospital containing Auggie's bloodied dress shirt, doctor's instructions and medicine clenched in her hand. She slid open his apartment door and let herself inside.

She set the suitcase against the wall and turned to the couch, her mouth falling open when she saw it was empty. "Auggie?" she said loudly.

"Be out in a minute," Auggie said from the bathroom. Annie walked across the living room and placed the bag on the kitchen counter, emptying out its contents. The bottles rolled a bit, and she set them upright. As the material slid out of the bag into her hand, she clenched it in her fingers.

"Annie, give me a hand?" Auggie said, appearing in the open doorway to her left.

She dropped the shirt on the counter and rushed to his side. "Guess there's one thing you can handle by yourself, huh?" she asked.

Cocking his head toward her, he chuckled. "Yeah, if you don't mind. The apartment's a complete open plan, as you can see, so whoever's takin' care of business needs to announce their intentions. I promise not to look, but I'll have to keep your word for it that you won't, either."

A light laugh bubbled up in Annie's chest, startling her as she led him back to the couch. Her thoughts had been so wrapped up in the guilt she felt, she'd forgotten how he always managed to made her laugh and smile.

"It's late, but did you want something to eat?" she asked as he settled back down into the cushions.

"Pills, actually, would be most welcome now. But I guess I should eat something with the antibiotics, huh?" Auggie replied, resting his foot on the pillow.

"You're right," Annie said, turning and walking to his fridge. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza and a beer sounds good right about now."

"No pizza that I can see, and you can't mix alcohol and narcotics," Annie said, rolling her eyes. She surveyed the contents of his ordered and stacked refrigerator contents.

"There should be some leftover lasagna in there, blue container, bottom shelf," Auggie said.

Retrieving it, Annie set it in the microwave to reheat. "Plates and forks?"

"Uppermost cabinet to the left," Auggie called from the couch.

Annie soon had the food plated and joined him on the couch. After making sure he'd swallowed his medication with some water, she settled back and began eating.

"You know, at first, I thought Joan's idea of making you take care of me was unnecessary, but I could get used to this," Auggie said between bites.

"Uh-huh," Annie teased. "Just you wait until I break my leg or something, and you'll have to return the favor."

Auggie laughed, returning to his food. Given how long it had been since lunch, he was extremely hungry and quickly finished off the pasta and drained his glass of water. Setting the empty plate on the table in front of him, he said, "Guess we should figure out a plan for the next two weeks. As much as I'd like to be a gentleman and insist you take the bed -"

"Uh-uh," Annie said quickly. "You will sleep in your bed and recover completely, or else Joan'll have my head. This couch is comfortable. I'll be fine."

"Then, if you don't mind helping me across the room, I'll say good night," Auggie said, lifting his left hand towards her. Feeling her fingers on his, he shifted forward and stood on his left leg. As she maneuvered around to his right, he waited until he felt her arm against his back before they shuffle-stepped across the room.

After handing him a pair of sleep pants from his closet, Annie returned to the living room, opened up her suitcase and removed the oversized tee she usually slept in. Stepping into the bathroom, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before she changed. She'd clicked off the light and was making her way to the couch when she heard Auggie call out to her.

"Hey, Annie."

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You don't snore, do you?"

Smiling in spite of herself, Annie called out, "Never had any complaints before."

His laughter rang out in the quiet apartment, and Annie settled herself on the couch, pulling the blanket off the back to cover herself.

Chapter 4: Day 2

Annie woke early, cold and confused as to her surroundings. The blanket she had fallen asleep under had twisted under her, and as she sat up, she pulled it over her shoulders. Looking around, she remembered where she was - Auggie's apartment, where she'd be playing nurse and companion to her best friend for the next two weeks.

The scene through the large windows showed dawn about to break, as the clouds on the horizon tinged pink. She stared out at the beauty of it for a minute. Standing up, she pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders to ward off the early morning chill. Geez, was the man cold-blooded or something, she thought. Padding in her bare feet across to his bedroom, she peered in at him. He must have been restless during the night trying to find a comfortable sleeping position, because the sheets under him were wrinkled, and the black and grey comforter only covered his legs as he lay on his back, his injured arm on his stomach, and the other stretched out to the side.

As she pulled the blanket back over his torso and shoulders, Annie allowed herself a minute to look at him. Asleep, he looked younger, his features smoother. If she were honest with herself, she'd admit that she found him to be a truly beautiful man. Not classically handsome, but even features and soft brown eyes that still showed every emotion. But, as she knew, that beauty went further than skin deep, and it only strengthened her resolve to atone for her mistake yesterday and make him whole again.

Leaving him to sleep for a while longer, Annie decided to make a place for herself in the apartment. She'd spied an empty shelf in his walk-in closet, and she retrieved her suitcase and placed it there. Two weeks wasn't that long of a period of time, and given how much she'd intruded into his life already, she didn't want to get too cozy by asking for a drawer. No, she'd live out of her suitcase for the fortnight.

After a short shower, she was dressed and combing out her wet hair when Auggie awoke. Walking into the bedroom, she went to the nightstand automatically and tapped out two pain pills into her palm.

Hearing her next to him, Auggie pulled himself into a sitting position and swung his legs gingerly over the side of the bed. If he kept his motions slow and smooth, his ankle and arm throbbed less. Unfortunately, he couldn't spend all day lying in bed. "Morning."

"Good morning. Here," Annie said, placing the two pills into his hand. After he placed them on his tongue, she handed him a glass of water.

"You want to just stay here until those kick in?" Annie asked, setting the glass back on the nightstand. "I was about to make some coffee."

"Need to -" Auggie said, nodding towards the bathroom.

"Oh," Annie said, blushing slightly. "Of course."

Watching him scoot to the edge of the bed, she stepped forward, bending and grasping his injured arm to place around her shoulders. Auggie opened his mouth to protest, but clamped it shut again, knowing it was futile to argue with her.

Annie walked with him to the bathroom entrance, and then left him to make his way around. Walking back into the kitchen area, she searched around for coffee and began making a pot. She pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and leaned against the counter, breathing in the comforting aroma as it brewed.

"Hey, Annie?" Auggie called to her.

"Yeah?" she answered, walking back through the bedroom to the bathroom entrance.

"Could you help me with this?" he asked, holding up a clear plastic bag and first aid tape. "I need to keep it dry, but -"

"Of course," Annie said, taking the supplies from him. As she secured the plastic around his forearm, she noticed that he'd removed the bandage from his ankle. The bruising had worsened, creating an ugly mottling. "What about your ankle?" she asked. "Do you need to wrap that, as well?"

"The skin wasn't broken, so I don't have to worry about getting it wet. I'll wrap it again when I'm done with my shower," Auggie replied. Then, inhaling deeply, he said, "Do I smell coffee?"

Annie smiled, "I just started some. I don't know what you usually do for breakfast, so -"

"Coffee's perfect. Thanks."

Returning his smile, Annie finished applying the tape. "That should hold it for a shower. We should change the bandage, though, sometime today."

"Later," Auggie said, stepping away from her. As his hand went to the waistband of his sleep pants, Annie quickly turned away and headed back to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, she was sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee when she heard a muffled oath. "Auggie?"

He didn't answer her back, and she sat down her coffee, walking to the bedroom entrance. Not wanting to intrude any further, she raised her voice and called again. "Auggie, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Annie," she heard him reply, though by the tone of his voice, everything was not fine.

"Mind if I come in? Are you decent?" she asked.

"I'm not naked, if that's what you're getting at," he replied, a hint of mirth in his voice.

Rolling her eyes at his never-ending flirty nature, even when busted up and in pain, Annie walked into the bathroom. Auggie stood, leaning against the sink, running an electric razor over his jaw with his left hand. A white towel was wrapped tightly around his waist, and the bruising of his ankle was hidden behind the Ace bandage.

"What's wrong? I heard you swear," Annie said, standing in the doorway.

Frowning, Auggie waved the electric razor, "Used to doing this with my right hand. Guess I need to learn how to be ambidextrous for the next couple of weeks."

Another twinge of guilt hit Annie, and walking up to him, she deftly took the buzzing razor out of his hand.

"Annie, you don't have to -"

"Shh, I'm here to take care of you, and that's what I'm going to do," she said, placing her fingers on his jaw. She saw where he was able to clear some of the whiskers off his jaw and neck and set about clearing the rest. "Besides, our coffee's getting cold."

His mind reeling at her nearness, Auggie wondered at Annie's actions the past two days. He'd tried to take full responsibility for their two-week banishment from the DPD, given the fact that he all but talked her into defying Joan's orders, but she kept insisting the fault lay with her, even begging him to forgive her yesterday at the hospital.

She knew how he much he craved his independence, so maybe the fact that he was the one who'd suffered was causing this tidal wave of generosity and compassion.

But compassion and empathy didn't answer the question as to why she was standing so near him now, her fingers soft against his jaw, while she shaved away his morning stubble. The situation was way more intimate than any they'd shared in the past, especially given the fact that she was fully clothed, and he only had a towel covering him. The thought caused him to swallow hard, and he stood stock still while she finished her task.

Clicking the device off, Annie surveyed her work. "Perfect," she announced, placing the device back in its charger on the counter. "Now, you get dressed, and we'll figure out what to do for breakfast."

"Sounds good," Auggie said, his voice slightly rough. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Hey, didn't the doctor give me a pair of crutches? Maybe I can try those out. It'd save you from ferrying me from room to room."

"Oh," Annie said, "I figured with your arm, you couldn't grasp it well enough, but if you think you can -"

"Just don't want to take advantage," Auggie interrupted. "It's bad enough Joan's making you stay here. You shouldn't have to wait on me hand and foot."

"But -" Annie started to protest, then thought better of it. "I left them in my car. I'll go out and get them later."

Hearing her leave, Auggie frowned. Did he detect a hint of disappointment in her voice? He shook his head, shuffle-stepping into his closet to change.

Chapter 5: Day 3

Day 3

"Come on, Auggie, you've gotta let me change the bandage. It's already been a couple days," Annie said, standing in front of him, blocking him from leaving the bathroom. She'd cornered him after his shower that morning, knowing he'd be chomping at the bit to get some coffee. Now, as he stood there, hair still damp, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, still favoring his left leg, she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'll hide the coffee," she threatened, keeping her voice as sinister as she could muster. It wasn't easy, as she knew he could easily turn around and leave the bathroom through the bedroom, but she'd been trained in interrogation. Unfortunately, so had he, and he took a step toward her. As she was barefoot, his height towered hers by a few inches, and she had to look up at him.

"You wouldn't really torture a blind, injured man, would you?" he drawled slowly.

"I would," Annie said, looking up into his twinkling brown eyes. Thankfully, the smile lurking on her face didn't translate to her words. She knew darn well she couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do, but his stubbornness, she'd learned over the past few days, could usually be overcome with some good, old-fashioned feminine wiles.

"Come on, it'll only take a minute," she said, softening her voice. Reaching over to him, she took his injured arm in her hands, gently holding it. "I promise not to hurt you."

Seeing the smile slip off his face, and his mouth open slightly, she knew she had him. Taking his arm in both her hands, she led him to the bath tub, where with a small push on his shoulders, he sat on the edge.

"Should I do this slow or fast?" Annie said, bending over him and grasping the edge of the tape where it lay against his skin.

Auggie's eyes widened at her question. Did she really just say that, or was the painkiller he'd taken a half hour ago affecting his comprehension? "Depends on what you're referring to," he asked, smiling slowly.

"Uhh," Annie sputtered, finally comprehending how she'd phrased the question. His wolfish smile sent her pulse fluttering a bit, and with a deep breath, she tore at the tape, taking it off with one swipe.

"Ow!" Auggie shouted, nearly losing his balance on the tub. "Annie!"

"Sorry," she said, keeping her eyes on his arm and away from his face. Peeling away the cotton batting that covered the stitches, she gasped. She hadn't seen the after-effects of what the crates had done to him, as the nurse had kept her out of the exam room until he was completely bandaged up. Now, though, she saw the neat row of black stitches along the outside of his arm, holding together his skin. The laceration was reddened and jagged, and even after it was fully healed, she knew he'd have a visible scar.

"Oh, Auggie," she whispered, lightly running her fingers along his skin. Sadness welled up in her chest, and she squeezed her eyes shut, causing a few tears that stung her eyes suddenly to drip onto his arm.

Her gasp and the sudden wetness on his skin worried Auggie, and he lifted his left hand to her, finding her cheek as she bent over him. "Hey, it's okay, Annie. I know it must look like hell, but I've had worse. Plus, it was only an accident."

She didn't reply, and Auggie swiped his thumb at her cheek, wiping away a few more tears as they escaped. Her crying over him was more than he could bear, and he felt his heart tug a bit as he caressed her cheek. "It could have been worse, you know."

"I know," Annie said, nodding her head. "It's just, if I hadn't let you come with me, and -"

"It was an accident," he reiterated, placing emphasis on the last word. "In a week, the stitches will be out, and we'll soon be back in the office, sufficiently contrite as to Joan's edict, and go back to our lives."

Annie nodded again, and took a deep breath. Standing, she let his hand slip from her cheek and turned to the counter. Opening up a few drawers, she finally found his first aid kit. Thankfully, it was fully stocked, and with a few cuts of cotton batting and replacing of first aid tape, the ugly laceration was again hidden from view.

Throwing away the used material, she went to leave, but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Give me a hand?" he asked, holding his left one out to her.

His crutch he'd been using the past couple days to get around the apartment lay by the door, but instead of handing it to him, Annie placed her hand in his, helping him stand. And as his injured arm went around her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around his back, and they shuffle-stepped into the kitchen.

A little while later, Annie stood at the counter, a pad and paper in hand, writing out a grocery list. Auggie sat on a stool, finishing his coffee and breakfast. The sudden ringing of his phone startled her, and as the automated voice rang out Joan Campbell's name, Annie sighed.

"Go ahead and answer it," Auggie said, smirking.

"Hello, Joan," Annie said, shooting a glare at Auggie as she cradled the phone to her ear.

"Annie, good to see you're still there."

Where did she think I'd go? Annie wondered. "Yes, taking care of Auggie, as per your orders. He's doing well."

"Good. May I speak to him, please?"

"She wants to talk to you," Annie said, placing the phone in his left hand.

"Joan, nice of you to call. What can I do for you?" Auggie said, keeping his voice friendly while rolling his eyes, making Annie stifle a giggle.

"Just wanted to check up on your condition. How are you doing?"

Hearing the genuine concern in the woman's voice, Auggie said more sincerely, "Fine, Joan. Annie changed the bandage on my arm this morning, and she said it's healing nicely."

"And your ankle?"

"Swelling's down, getting movement back gradually," Auggie recited.

"Good to hear."

Setting down his coffee cup, Auggie asked, "Hey, how's Stu doing in the department?"

"Your temporary replacement is doing quite well," he heard Joan reply stoically.

"Could you send him a message for me? That intel we were working on prior to my accident, it needs -"

"No, Auggie."

"But -"

"Do I have to remind you of your current situation, and what my orders were?"

"Come on, Joan," Auggie wheedled.

"I'll talk to you when you return," he heard her say, before the phone clicked off.

Auggie shook his head at the abrupt dismissal and frowned, stabbing at the call end button. "Jesus, I feel like a grounded teenager."

Taking the phone from him, Annie replaced it in the charger and returned to the grocery list in front of her. Her concentration, though, was broken by Auggie slamming his left hand against the counter. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes lit up with anger.

"What if I had actual information to give her, did she ever think of that?" he asked harshly. "What use is locking me away for two weeks in my own private purgatory with nothing to do?"

Shocked at his words, Annie lay the pencil down on the counter. "I didn't realize my company was that bad," she said, her voice tinged with hurt.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Auggie replied, picking up his coffee and hastily gulping down the last of it.

Not buying his explanation, Annie huffed and walked around the counter to collect his empty plate and coffee cup. "I realize my being here has put a damper on your social life, but maybe if you think up a good cover story, you can get your latest - what was her name, Daphne? Maybe she'd like to come over and play nursemaid."

Cocking his head at her petulant words, Auggie said, "Annie, your being here isn't the problem."

"Didn't sound like that to me," she said, laying the items in the sink.

She knew she was being petty, but Annie couldn't help but feel hurt by his words. She was doing everything she could think of to make amends and keep him comfortable, but all he could think of was getting back to the office and resuming his life. True, she wanted the same thing, but she thought at least they could enjoy the time they had together.

Levering himself off the stool, Auggie slowly made his way around the counter to where she stood at the sink. He knew his words were spoken in haste, but he wondered at her response. She had to know how much he appreciated her, didn't she? "I'm sorry, Annie. I didn't mean to infer that I don't enjoy being here with you. It's just - I'm going stir crazy being laid up like this."

"I know," Annie said quietly, turning to him. Laying her hand on his chest, she said, "And I don't much like being stuck inside either. How about, when you're able to get around better, we brave the outdoors and go out to eat or something?"

A wide grin split his face, and placing his hand on hers, he teased, "Are you asking me out, Annie?"

"You never stop, do you?" Annie asked, shaking her head. "You'd be in a full body cast with only your eyes showing, and you'd still find a way to proposition a girl."

"Not every girl," Auggie said, lifting her hand off his chest. Pressing her fingers to his lips, he kissed them lightly before saying, "Just the pretty ones."

"And how would you know that?" Annie asked, returning his tease.

"I have my methods," he replied, tossing her a wink over his shoulder as he walked away.

Chapter 6: Day 7

Day 7

Auggie stretched his arms over his head, wincing at the pull on his stitches of his forearm. Though Joan forbade him from using his arm or hand during these two weeks, he knew he'd lose the dexterity he so needed in his job if he did so. He planned on returning none the worse for wear, so as to keep down the prying eyes and questions.

Yesterday, he'd braved the Braille keyboard and monitor at his desk and found his mobility hadn't been affected at all. With a gusto, he dived into his work, what little he had available here. For a moment, he thought of delving past the protocols and security to reach his computer at the DPD, but soon thought better of it. No need to incur Joan's wrath once more.

Behind him, he heard a tap-tap-tap of what seemed to be fingers on a keyboard. Turning at the sound, he surmised Annie had perched herself in the chaise-like chair he had in the corner. Sunlight usually floods that corner in the afternoon, and he'd found himself laying there himself on the weekends.

"Annie, what are you doing?" he asked.

The tapping paused as Annie looked up from her laptop to find Auggie turned in his computer chair, looking at her.

"Writing my memoir," she said, her voice even and deadpan. "'The Life and Times of Auggie's Keeper.' Catchy title, huh?"

Staring at her, Auggie's mouth dropped open before his shoulders started shaking, and he burst into laughter. The sound resounded through the apartment, and Annie smiled in spite of herself. Putting her head down, she resumed her typing.

"Uhh, you wouldn't be doing work now, would you?" Auggie asked, cocking an eyebrow toward her, the mirth still evident in his voice.

"And what if I am? Joan's not here, and if you tell her what I'm doing, I'll kick you in the shins," Annie said, crossing her feet at the ankles and fixing him with a stare she knew he could feel from across the room.

"Ouch. Okay, okay," Auggie said, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"And don't give me that no-work excuse," Annie said. "I know you've been doing more than playing Solitaire over there."

"I won't tell if you won't," Auggie said, throwing a wink her way.

"Deal."

A sudden ringing broke up their laughter, and as the phone spoke out numbers instead of a person's name, Annie said, "What's that, a wrong number?"

Auggie shrugged and getting up, he made his way slowly to the phone, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey, yeah, it's good to hear from you, too."

The rest of the conversation was muffled, as Auggie took the phone into the bedroom, but Annie found herself listening and catching bits and phrases.

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"No, now's not a good time, actually."

"Just laid up for a while, is all."

"Good-bye."

As he made his way back into the living room, Annie began typing again, trying to mask the fact that she'd been eavesdropping. She heard him move across to the computer.

She didn't realize she'd been staring at him until he turned to her again. "Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry, didn't realize -"

Taking a deep breath, Auggie turned in his chair to her, "You want to know who that was, don't you?"

"No, of course not," Annie said a bit too quickly. "But - it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?"

"You had to break a date, right? Because I'm here?" Annie asked. Seeing him hang his head down, Annie closed the laptop and got up, walking over to him. "Come on, there's no reason you can't go. You're moving around well enough. Go out, have dinner with someone, take in a movie."

"Annie," Auggie said, turning his head towards her as he felt her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't that kind of a date."

"Oh," Annie said, flustered. She hastily dropped her hand from his shoulder and walked back over to the chair, dropping down into it.

"See, that's why I didn't want to say anything," Auggie said, throwing his hands up.

"No, it's okay, you got your own life, I understand," Annie said, opening her laptop again.

Standing, Auggie walked over to the couch beside her, sitting down. "What about you? I'm sure a couple hearts were broken over this past week."

Annie scoffed, "Nothing to break." Hearing Auggie humph, she looked up at him. "What?"

"Don't be modest. A hot thing like you? I know you've got men falling at your feet," Auggie said, leaning back into the cushions.

Coloring at the frank assessment, Annie turned her attention back to the laptop's screen. She tried to lose herself in the document she was reading, but one thought kept whispering in her brain. He really thinks I'm hot?

"Hey, that popcorn ready yet?" Auggie shouted from the couch.

"Got it here," Annie said, picking up the bowl and making her way back to the couch. "Which one is it tonight?"

"Well, last night was 'Star Wars,' so tonight it's 'Empire.' We've got another week ahead of us, so that leaves four more," Auggie said eagerly, taking the bowl off of her.

"Tell me again why I let you talk me into watching the entire Star Wars trilogy, including the prequels?" Annie asked, sitting on the other end of the couch, swinging her feet up on the cushion between them.

"Because you're supposed to be taking care of me," Auggie said, popping a few kernels in his mouth. "Wouldn't want to upset Joan, would we? Come on, you'll love it. I can't believe you've never seen them."

"Okay, okay," Annie said, settling down into the cushions. "Go ahead, press play."

As the music of John Williams began to fill the room, a knock at the door made Auggie groan.

"You expecting somebody?" Annie asked, sitting up.

Auggie shook his head, so Annie stood and made her way to the door. She was about to slide it open when a feminine voice sounded from the other side. From the slurring of her words, Annie figured she was extremely drunk.

"August, honey? Come on, honey, open the door. Don't think you can put me off with that 'I'm too sick' act. But if you are, maybe I can be your nurse and make you feel all better."

Annie opened up the door with a jerk and came face-to-face with a tall, dark-haired, beautiful woman who took one step inside before coming to a skidding stop in her stilettos.

"Huh? - What - Did I come to the wrong apartment?" the woman stuttered, looking around behind Annie. As her eyes settled on Auggie on the couch, who was standing up, she looked again to Annie, taking in her thin t-shirt, shorts and bare feet.

"Ohh, sorry," she said, her eyes widening. "I - I thought you were just teasing me earlier. Guess you weren't. Sorry to have bothered you."

As the sound of fast clicking heels sounded down the hallway, Annie slowly closed the door again. Turning around, she leaned up against it, looking over at Auggie. He sat back down on the couch again, holding the popcorn bowl in his lap.

"You - uhh, you want me to go after her?" Annie asked hesitantly.

"No," Auggie said before patting the couch next to him. "Come on, let's watch the movie."

Annie resumed her position on the couch, trying to enjoy the film as it started, but couldn't forget the look on the woman's face as she took in the scene before her. She knew Auggie didn't have a sterling reputation, but did he really go for that kind of girl?

She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't realize Auggie had called her name twice. "Huh?"

"Did you want some popcorn?" he asked, holding the bowl out to her.

"No," Annie said, leaning back into the cushions more. "Auggie - do you - I mean, is that a regular occurrence?"

"Is what?" he asked, setting the bowl on the table before him.

"Do you usually have beautiful women flocking to your door?"

"No, of course not," Auggie said, turning toward her. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, there was just one here, and well, you flirt so much, and I've seen you do the walk of shame at least once a month since I've known you, and - well, I've heard things," Annie said, willing her mouth to clamp shut.

"Don't tell me you believe all that office gossip, Annie. I'm nowhere near the Don Juan I'm made out to be," he said with a reassuring smile.

Feeling surprisingly relieved, Annie picked up the bowl of popcorn from the table and settled back down, sliding her feet on the cushions.

Auggie sat back on the cushions as he heard her lay back down beside him. Concentrating again on the sounds of the movie, willing the memories of when he'd seen it years ago to come up, he jerked with surprise as he felt Annie's toes slip under his thigh.

"Getting comfortable?" he teased.

"My feet are cold," Annie replied between bites of popcorn.

Auggie laughed and relaxed again. She never ceased to surprise him with her openness and honesty. When Joan dictated their living arrangements last week, he was sure she'd protest and pout and beg out of it, but she never did, not once.

In fact, she'd taken to staying here and taking care of him with more enthusiasm than he'd ever thought she was capable of. Now, as he felt her toes curl under his thigh, he remembered back to how she sounded when Trudy had called, and then later when showed up a few minutes ago. A tinge of disappointment was mixed in with her words, and he wondered with a start whether she talking out of jealousy.

God, he hadn't even thought of Trudy since he met her a month ago at the bar. He thought it a bit of innocent flirting, but apparently, she hadn't thought so and looked him up. Even if Annie weren't here, he doubt he would have gone any further with the brunette.

Besides, a bit of female company was nothing compared to what he had right before him. He doubted very highly that any woman he'd ever met in his life would cry over his pain, uproot their life for two weeks to take care of him and put up with his taste in movies the way Annie had.

He was still pondering this when, a couple hours later, he felt her shift beside him, pulling her feet away.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah?" he asked, surrpised to find his voice a bit husky.

"The movie's over. I'd like to turn in now."

"Oh, right," he said, standing up. Turning toward her as he approached his bedroom, he whispered, "Good night, Annie."

"Night, Auggie."

Chapter 7: Day 10

Day 10

Annie woke to what sounded like drums being played nearby. Blinking open one eye, she peeked around the comforter she had wrapped around her. Yeah, she was still on Auggie's couch, not in a club. Where's the drums coming from? She pulled the blanket further away from her face and opened both eyes. The sight before her was so startling, she closed her eyes again and opened the, sure she was still dreaming.

Nope, still the same scene. Auggie standing at the kitchen counter in only his sleep pants, his hands beating out a drum riff on the counter as he made coffee.

"Auggie!"

Turning away from the counter, Auggie said, "Good morning, Annie! Want some coffee?"

"Gaa, you're like this without caffeine? What's with the drum solo alarm clock?"

Annie groaned, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her. She shuffled into the bathroom, throwing a glare at her smiling roommate.

When she returned, still wrapped up, she saw that Auggie had prepared cups for both of them and was sitting on the stool at the counter, smiling at her. Immediately suspicious at his unusual good mood, she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

After a minute of careful sips that slowly warmed her, she saw that the smile was still glued on his face. "Okay, I give up."

"What do you mean?" Auggie said innocently.

"Why are you smiling like the cat who ate the canary?" Annie asked, leaning on the counter across from him.

"It's been ten days," he replied, resuming his drum solo on the counter.

Stilling his hands with her own, Annie asked, "What's been ten days?"

"Annie, I can't believe you forgot. Stitch removal day is today!" he said, sliding his hands out from under hers and tapping the counter a couple more times.

"Oh, that's right," Annie said. "This afternoon is your appointment?"

"Yep, and it can't come soon enough. I think the laceration's healed enough, but the stitches themselves are itching like crazy," he said, rolling his eyes. "I keep fighting from scratching them, 'cause I'm afraid I'll make it worse, or pull one out."

"Why didn't you say something?" Annie said, reaching for his arm.

He pulled it out of her grasp, though, waving a finger at her. "Uh-uh, the last time you looked at my stitches, you bawled. There will be no tears on Stitch Removal Day."

Frowning at the remembrance of her breakdown over a week ago, Annie said, "Come on, I promise, no waterworks. Let me?"

At the soft tone of her voice, Auggie realized she could ask him to stand on his head for an hour, and he'd do it just to make her happy. He held his arm out, and as her fingers ran down the skin beside the line of stitches, he sucked in the air between his teeth. The sudden intake of breath caused her fingers to still.

"Did that hurt?" Annie asked.

Shaking his head, Auggie said, "No, it's okay. Just a bit tender still."

Biting his lip to stop himself from gasping again, Auggie secretly reveled in the feeling of her soft fingers on his arm. They ran down the long scar and over the stitches and back again, and just when he didn't think he could stand anymore before reaching for her, her fingers left his arm and curled into his fingers.

Curling his fingers around hers, he smiled, "Just like new, huh?"

Annie squeezed his hand and whispered, "Yeah, Auggie. Just like new."

Seeing the clear skin, though now slightly puckered at a couple spots along the red line, Annie felt a bit of the guilt she'd been nursing for the past ten days slide away.

That afternoon, they walked out of the doctor's office into the street, Annie now in her usual place at his elbow. Auggie wasn't kidding when he said he knew how to take care of a sprain, and even the doctor said he was surprised at how well and fast it was healing.

He still had a bit of a limp, but not enough to warrant the crutches anymore. Annie did notice, though, that his grip on her elbow was a bit tighter than normal. She didn't mind, though, 'cause she'd put up with him clenching her elbow in a death grip if it meant he'd be back to 100% again.

"Hey," Auggie said, as they approached her car. "We should celebrate tonight."

"Celebrate your stitch removal? I think you're carrying this a bit far," Annie said, opening the passenger car door for him.

"Well, that and the fact that I'm no longer taking medication that doesn't mix well with a shot or two," he said, placing his hand on the car hood. Giving her elbow an extra squeeze, he said, "Come on, Annie. My treat. It's the least I could do for you. Besides, aren't you tired of cooking and takeout?"

Looking up at his ecstatic, smiling face, Annie knew she wouldn't be able to refuse him anything. "Okay, sounds like a great idea."

That night, Annie watched as her best friend dug into his plate of french fries with gusto. When he mentioned dinner, she thought that maybe he'd prefer a fine dining establishment, complete with waiters and a bottle of wine. But he apparently was craving junk food, and he gave her directions to his favorite bistro.

Thankfully, they did serve alcohol, and Annie reached for her mug of beer. "Don't inhale those too quickly. I'm not sure I remember how to do the Heimlich maneuver," she teased.

"Ha ha," Auggie said, reaching for his own mug of beer. "Hold on, we should have a toast."

"To what?" Annie asked, a smile tilting her lips. "Stitch Removal Day?"

"To Annie Walker, my savior and angel," he said, holding his mug toward her to clink.

Blinking at his words, Annie slowly raised her glass to his, accepting the toast as a mist of tears stung her eyes slightly. "I'm hardly your savior," she said quietly, remembering back to the reason they'd been holed up together for the past ten days.

"I'll be the judge of that," Auggie said, throwing her a wink before diving into his fries again.

As they walked arm-in-arm down the hallway to his apartment, Auggie pulled the keys out of his pocket. "You know, it's been a while since I brought a girl back to my apartment after a date," he teased.

Feeling her arm slide out of his, the smile slid off Auggie's face as he realized he may have stepped over the thin line he'd been walking the past few days. And as the silence extended past the few seconds that'd normally be taken up by her quick retort, he cleared his throat and slid the key into the lock.

Annie followed him into the apartment, her eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open at his words. True, he'd probably only been teasing her, as he's done the past week and a half, but those words cut across the best friend barrier, and she thought back on the woman who'd arrived a few days back. Auggie had said he had no interest in her, but suddenly, she began to wonder what kind of woman he would take home after a date.

She watched as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. They'd only had one mug each at the bistro, half of which Annie didn't drink 'cause she was driving. He held it out to her, and she crossed the room, taking it from his fingers.

"I was thinking," Auggie said as they crossed the room and sat on the couch. "Since I'm no longer on the invalid list, if you wanted to spend the next few days back at your place, it'd be okay."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Annie asked with a laugh.

"No, no, of course not," Auggie said, "It's just, you probably have things of your own to take care of."

Annie thought about it, then sighed. "Don't think I can. I told Danielle I was house-sitting for two weeks, and if I came home too soon, she'd start asking questions. Plus, she'd wonder why I wasn't going to work."

Smiling with relief, Auggie said, "Yeah, that's probably right. You - You're welcome to stay as long as you want, you know. I just didn't want you to think you were stuck here."

Though Auggie believed his own words, he knew they weren't entirely true. His teasing remark at the door had startled even him, but he knew if he approached her with any kind of romantic intention, it'd only be because of the out of the ordinary sequestration they were in.

Plus, how the hell did you approach your best friend of a year, your buddy with whom you'd shared so many secrets and experiences, and ask her if she'd mind if he kissed her? Just the thought set a warmth down to his toes, and he closed his eyes, willing the thoughts to go away, just for the next few days. He'd soon act on them, but not now.

Chapter 8: Day 14

Day 14

Annie folded the last of her t-shirts and placed them in her suitcase. Her two-week "vacation" was nearly over, and tonight she'd be sleeping in her own bed. With a twinge of sadness, she realized she'd miss being here, in Auggie's company. But the fact that she was leaving him fully healthy mitigated that sadness just a tad.

She closed the lid and made her way back into the living room, smiling wide when she saw Auggie on his treadmill. He hadn't made it up to his normal running stride yet, just a fast walk. It was progress, though, and as the laceration on his arm was nothing now but a red line, she sighed contentedly.

Auggie chuckled at the warm sound. "And what kind of sigh was that?"

Grinning, Annie walked up to the treadmill, leaning on the handrail. "Kind of a 'my work here is done' sigh."

"You're leaving, then?" Auggie asked, stepping off the treadmill.

"Two weeks are up. Joan's expecting us tomorrow, and I've got to put in an appearance at home."

Auggie nodded, then gasped as he felt her arms go around his waist. The warmth of her body pressed up against his sent an unexpected, but not unwelcomed, thrill through him, and with a silent groan, he returned her hug, pressing his lips against her temple.

Hearing the steady thump of his heartbeat in his chest, Annie felt the last bit of guilt, remorse, shame and embarrassment slip away. The happiness and relief that replaced it was so sweet, she felt another sting of tears in her eyes, and she tightened her arms around him.

The soft sob that escaped her lips reached Auggie's ears. "Hey, what'd I say about crying over me, huh? All's well, we're good, the last two weeks can be pushed aside and forgotten, and on to new, better things."

"Forgotten?" Annie said with a slight laugh. "I don't think I'll ever forget how you looked, lying there under those crates, bleeding, knowing it was my fault."

"Annie, how many times do I have to tell you, it's not your fault? Yes, you said okay when I asked to accompany you, but if I hadn't asked in the first place, none of this would have happened."

Shaking her head, Annie leaned back, loosening her arms so her hands fell to his waist. "That's where you're wrong, Auggie. I mean, yeah, we're both culpable in who allowed who to go out there in the first place, but -"

"I knew there'd be a 'but," Auggie smirked.

"But," Annie said emphatically, looking up at him. His eyes shone down on her, the unfocused gaze - perhaps because they stood so close together - unerringly slid to her own eyes, and as their gazes locked, she took a deep breath.

"Auggie, when I left you in that warehouse and told you to stay behind those crates until I got back - remember?" Seeing him nod, she continued, "It was dark in there, and I stumbled on something, I don't know what it was. But I caught myself on those boxes, on the crates. I didn't feel them move, I swear, but I guess they did, and a few seconds later, as I stood outside, I heard them crash."

Raising her hand to his cheek, she said, "So you see? It was my fault. It's always been my fault."

It took a few seconds for her words to sink in, and the comprehension behind her confession to make sense. "Wait a minute. So when I heard the crates creak, that was when you'd stumbled into them? That's what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I think so," Annie said. "Again, I can't tell you how sorry -"

"Just - just hold on," Auggie said, his eyes blinking, his hands where they rested on her shoulders clenching slightly. "When did you figure this out?"

"In the hospital, when you were explaining what happened," Annie said quietly. "I asked you to forgive me, if you'll remember."

"So this whole time, the past 14 days, you've known exactly how this happened, and you never said anything?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I couldn't," Annie said, her hand dropping to his chest. "How could I? You were laying there, in a hospital bed, full of bandages and pain killers, and Joan threatening to fire both of us. The only thing I knew was that I had to get you well. I had to - to make amends to you. To make you well."

"Making amends?" Auggie asked, not believing what he was hearing. "This whole time, crying over my pain, staying with me every night when you could have gone out, cooking for me, holding my hand until the meds kicked in, that was all because you felt guilty?"

"Well, yes," Annie said.

"But I thought -" Auggie said, catching himself before he said anymore. Remembrances of the past week flashed in his mind, and with them came the realization that her affection and attentions hadn't been what he'd imagined. He'd thought that they were growing closer, sliding and shifting over that invisible line where friends become something more than friends, but now - now it seems he'd been mistaken. His pride and ego shattering, he stepped back from her, letting his arms fall to his sides. "You know, never mind. You wanted to make amends, and you have. I'm all better, thanks to you."

Annie frowned at the slight bitterness of his voice. "Then I'm forgiven?" she asked, hesitantly.

"That's all you ask for in return? Forgiveness? Fine, I forgive you." Auggie tried to mitigate the hurt words with a smile, but found he couldn't force one to his lips. "You know, I think I'll finish my walk outside. If you're leaving soon, I'll see you back at the office."

"Auggie, wait, if you're going outside, at least let me walk with you," Annie said, reaching out for his hand, only to have him pull away at her touch. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Auggie said, with more emphasis than he intended. "Just, my mistake, that's all. Guess I read too much into this."

"This?" Annie repeated, as comprehension dawned on her. "Auggie, you have to know I care about you," she said, reaching for his hand again.

"Please," Auggie said, raising his hands to her as a buffer. "Don't patronize me, Annie. I'll see you back at the office."

Grabbing his keys and cane from the table beside the door, he left with as much dignity as he could.

This time, Annie let the tears flow as she heard the door slide shut. Without realizing it, yet again, she'd caused the one man in the world she trusted and loved to be hurt. And as the thought crossed her mind, she sobbed louder. She did love him, she realized, but now it seemed any chance they'd had was fading away.

For a moment, she wanted to run after him and throw her arms around him, telling him he hadn't been wrong about how she felt. That the past two weeks had been a revelation to her, as well.

But the coward in her caused her to turn away. Gathering her suitcase and purse, she walked through the living room, trying not to remember the past few nights they'd spent on the couch, watching movies. Or in the kitchen, attempting to make homemade pizza. Or in the bathroom, as she helped him shave the first few days until he could grip the electric razor with his right hand.

Amends had to be made, again. But this time, the hurt wouldn't be fixed with a few stitches and an Ace bandage. No, she thought. This time, she was fighting for the most important thing in her life.

Chapter 9: Day 14 plus 1

Day 14 +1

Sitting in her car the next evening, Annie watched the raindrops hit then spread across her windshield. She'd spent the previous night sitting on her bed with her cellphone in her hand, willing herself to press Auggie's speed dial number. But what to say to him when - or if - he'd answer? "I love you, Auggie" would probably be unwelcome, as he took her words yesterday as patronizing. And she'd apologized so much over the past two weeks, "I'm sorry" and "Forgive me" had become cliche to her ears.

She'd hoped they'd get a chance to talk today, but two weeks worth of e-mail and paperwork Joan had set aside for her kept her tied to her desk for a solid ten hours. Auggie, for his part, had been surrounded by well wishers who flocked to his office to hear the story of why he'd been on sick leave for so long.

As he still had a bit of a limp from the sprained ankle, he'd apparently used it as his cover, saying he'd tripped over a cat who'd gotten loose in his apartment. Clever, Annie thought. It seemed, also, it garnered enough sympathy from the female staff that a line had formed of women who wanted to massage his feet.

It also inspired so much jealousy in Annie that, instead of heading home after an exhausting day, she sat in her car in an empty parking lot in the rain, wondering if she should call and ask if she could come over, or just show up outside his apartment like that one woman had several days ago.

Clicking open her cellphone, she decided to take the polite route. If he said no, or if he wound up not answering, she knew she'd missed her chance and move on. Scoffing at the well-laid plan in her mind, she pressed the call button and took a deep breath.

He answered after three rings. "Hello, Annie."

A small flame of hope kindled in her at his voice. "Hi, Auggie. Would it be all right if I came over?"

She held her breath waiting for him to answer, but after more than a few seconds passed, she exhaled in a rush of words, "That is, if you're not busy. You've probably got plans now that you're feeling better, or the guys want to take you out for a celebratory drink or something."

"No, no, it's fine," he said, though Annie could hear the hesitancy in his voice.

"I'll see you in a half hour, then," Annie said, and as he hung up the phone, she clicked hers shut, as well. Now, she thought, all she had to do was figure out what to say when she got there.

Auggie stood at the door when she knocked, his hand flat against the hard wood. When she'd called earlier, he thought for a second to let it go to voicemail, but the small part of him that craved her voice, her touch cried out. And he knew, no matter what she was willing to offer, whether it was their continuing friendship, something more, or heaven forbid, something less, he'd willingly take.

His pride had been wounded yesterday by her confession, and though he'd been able to patch it up, another part of him, the part that was beating a staccato in his chest, was nowhere close to being healed.

Schooling his features into one that didn't reflect every bit of his continuing torment, he slid open the door. "Couldn't stay away long, huh?" he asked, the corner of his mouth pulled into a smile.

Whatever Annie was expecting when she arrived, it certainly wasn't an open-armed welcome, and she stepped into the apartment warily.

"I - I missed you today," Annie said quietly, taking a couple of steps further inside. "Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Turning toward her, Auggie put a smile on, "I'm fine, see?" he said, holding his arm out. "All healed, no ill effects from tripping on Mrs. Jackson's cat."

"That's not what I meant, Auggie," Annie said, watching his face carefully.

Auggie felt his hastily constructed facade crumble at her words. He'd hoped for more time to console himself after yesterday's conversation. Maybe it was a mistake letting her in so soon. "I know," he said, offering another half-smile. "But hey, it's no big deal. Just - just a misunderstanding. We were thrown together, and - well, things just happen, you know?"

The silence stretched between them, and Auggie silently begged for her to speak. "I tell you what, though," he continued, attempting in any way he could to lighten the tense atmosphere. "I will miss you when I shave every morning. Don't quite have your touch."

The quiet was almost deafening. Auggie closed his eyes in defeat. She was apparently not buying his "everything is all right between us" speech, and he steeled himself for what he knew was a polite, but emphatic letdown.

One click, two clicks of heels towards him, and suddenly, he felt her fingers slide along his jaw. He leaned against their touch, not able to help himself.

"You've done a good enough job," he heard her say as her fingers ran along the smooth lines of his skin. When she didn't remove them, a spark ignited, low and burning hot, in the pit of his stomach. Hesitantly, and against all hope, he raised his own hand to her face, mimicking her movements.

Then, as her head moved slightly into his fingers, he cupped her jaw in his palm, splaying his fingers up 'til they'd reached her hair. "Annie?" he whispered, all pride gone, all forms of pretense nonexistent in his question.

Then, as her mouth touched his, a sound escape him - a throaty mix between a sob and a groan. His fingers clenched into her hair as the kiss came again, softer and more insistent at the same time.

Elation burst within Annie as Auggie's hands cupped her face, returning her kiss. She gripped his wrists as his mouth slanted over hers, and, with a subtle twist, her lips opened under his. Gentle and hesitant at first, she felt his tongue glide across her lips, then plunge inside, tasting her as if it were the first and last time.

Pulling back as the need for air overwhelmed her, Annie released his wrists and threw her arms around his waist. Laying her forehead against his, she looked into his eyes, shaking with the thrill as his gaze again, unerringly, settled directly onto hers. "I was so afraid I'd lost you," she whispered. "So afraid that I'd missed my chance."

Auggie grinned, his smile wide and bright, "And I thought you just wanted to be my friend. Guess we were both wrong, huh?"

Nodding her head against his, Annie laughed, "Yep."

"What do you say I treat you to a proper night out?" Auggie asked, warming to his toes at the sound of her laughter. "I promise, no fries and beer."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Annie teased. Then, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I'm rather partial to the taste of beer, especially if you're going to be drinking it, as well."

As the subtle innuendo of her comment dawned on him, Auggie growled deep in his chest. "Damn, Annie, you do know how to tempt a man."

Chapter 10: Day 14 plus 1 and a half

In the end, they'd opted for delivery and the six-pack of Heineken Auggie had in the back of his refrigerator. He said he didn't want them to have to grab a cab if they wound up drinking too much, but Annie soon found that his intentions were more base, as he kept her by his side and in his arms the entire night.

As such, they'd only parted twice in the past five hours. Once for Annie to change out of her suit into a t-shirt and sleep pants Auggie insisted she borrow. The other time so he could pay for the pizza when it was delivered.

The couch that she'd spent two weeks sleeping on became their date destination, as they fed each other slices and exchanged kisses in between drinks. Annie was right about one thing, though. Beer tasted much better when it was licked off Auggie's lips.

Sufficiently drunk enough by the end of the six-pack, not to mention a few shots from the bottle of tequila Auggie had produced, they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms, late night tv still blaring.

The sound of the it woke Auggie a couple hours after he'd dropped off, and the unconventional angle of his body and unknown weight on his chest confused him for a moment. Then memories of the past six hours, or rather, the past two weeks came back to him, and he smiled with unadulterated joy.

Raising his hand, he stroked Annie's head as it lay on his chest. She had fallen asleep first, her head sliding from where it lay on his shoulder to his neck, and then his chest. He'd wrapped his arms around her back, wondering if he should wake her, but soon succumbed to the alcohol they'd drank and fell asleep.

Now, though, as muscles started protesting the upright position he was still in, he slid out from under her, standing and stretching. Then, bending down, he hooked one of his arms under Annie's legs and the other under and around her shoulders, picking her up effortlessly.

The movement, though he attempted to be slow and careful, woke her. "Auggie?" she asked sleepily, automatically wrapping an arm around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," he said, as he walked carefully into his bedroom and lay her on the bed. Climbing in beside her, he pulled the blanket up over them both. He then turned on his side to her, but found she had already slid over to his side of the bed and was tucking herself into his body, her knee between his and her arm over his chest.

"This is much better," Annie whispered, sighing into his chest.

"Didn't want you to wake up with a sore back," Auggie replied.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You'd take care of me, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat," Auggie whispered.

Annie shivered at the low rumble of his voice, then giggled as a sudden thought occurred to her. The giggle soon turned to an all-out laugh.

"What's so funny?" Auggie asked, cocking an inquisitive eybrow to her.

"Nothing," Annie said, shaking her head. "Just realized that, unless I head home at some point, I'll be doing a walk of shame tomorrow."

"Well, if you want to leave -" Auggie said.

"No, of course not," Annie said, tighting her arm around his waist. Tilting her head up to look at him, she teased, "I've never done one before, though. Give me some pointers?"

"Miss Walker, I'm hurt that you think of me as such," Auggie said, a look of mock hurt on his face. "Besides, you won't technically be doing a walk of shame, 'cause, well, you're not doing anything to warrant one."

"Oh, is that so?" Annie asked, sliding her body up his 'til she was face-to-face with him. "Tell me, Mr. Anderson, what exactly does a person 'have to do' to warrant a walk of shame?"

"Are you sure you're ready for the full, intimate details?" Auggie asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her full against him. He felt her shiver at the contact, or was that his own response?

As his breath washed over hers, Annie nodded, her lips brushing against his. "I'm ready for anything you have to offer."

Tucking his head into her shoulder, Auggie began whispering into Annie's ear as his hand crept under her shirt, his sensitive fingertips tracing every vertebrae in her spine. Punctuating every sentence with a kiss on a particularly sensitive point on her neck, Auggie detailed exactly what she would need to do to cause her to wear the same outfit to work two days in a row.

When his explanation ended, every nerve ending in Annie's body was tingling, both in part to his incendiary words and the exquisite feel of his fingers along her back. She was near panting with anticipation, and when he pulled back, she stared at him with wide eyes.

"So what do you think?" Auggie said, his face so close to hers, their noses bumped. "Willing to take that walk with me?"

"I'll go anywhere you want to lead me, Auggie," Annie whispered before claiming his lips with her own.

THE END


End file.
